


Hearth

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess stays home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearth

There's something inherently antifeminist about leaving Jess home with little Maggie while Sam and Dean go out hunting, Sam thinks. But he can't deny that without Jess as their Hestia, keeping the home fires burning, he and Dean would both be utterly batshit.


End file.
